


Damon's Heart

by nerd_at_heart



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerd_at_heart/pseuds/nerd_at_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one-shot goes through a one week period of Damon's memories when he meets a girl at the Founders Day Ball who Damon instantly clicks with... or is forced to click with. Overtime, he grows fond of her that he eventually falls in love with her, despite their differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damon's Heart

_"Love is a canvas furnished by nature and embroidered by imagination."_

**-Voltaire**

Damon Salvatore was in the family room bored. He was sitting in his usually seat which happened to be his favorite chair; drinking a cup of blood. Oh, how he loved blood. Damon is just hooking up with a reporter just for her blood because he didn't take the chance of killing her when he could. Damon was thinking about himself and everything that happened to him. He couldn't believe he experienced GUILT! He never liked the idea of guilt and when he experienced it, it drove him to his old ways. Damon knew however, that he turned like this because of his willingness to help Elena and his brother to keep her safe and go against Elijah. Damon's mind is only set on killing him because Elijah irked him. Damon still wondered however, if he would ever find love again since the bombshell relationships of Rose and Katherine. He couldn't give his heart away anymore because he feared that his heart would be broken again and the pain he suffered will keep going.

Evelyn couldn't believe what she was doing. Evelyn turned her car on the road that lead to Mystic Falls. The road seemed to lead through a forest. Evelyn was surprised because where she came from there were rarely any trees any where. Evelyn drove past a few houses along the way, they looked pretty nice to her and then she came to cross streets. She turned on the first street that came up and Evelyn came up to the towns city hall and high school. Evelyn got out because she felt like she needed a walk and the town felt like a mystery to Evelyn and she wanted to find out what is making it a mystery.

Damon couldn't take being alone anymore in the house. He couldn't take thinking about his past and begin suffering all over again. So, he decided to go for a walk in the town and in the forest. He was still thinking about those hurtful thoughts, but then he remembered about the Founder's Day Ball. Mystic Falls has one every year and Damon knew he will be having a lot of fun ... drinking at the ball. Damon knew he wasn't going to find love again for a long time, but he knew he should make the best of the ball as he could. Now, Damon is focused on finding Klaus and start his plot to kill him. This thought lead him to the thought of Elena's father, John Gilbert. Oh, how he irked Damon so much. Damon knew something was going on and he couldn't help, but think that Katherine was part of it, how could she all of a sudden be nice and willing to help out?

Stefan walked into Damon's room and he was getting dressed. Stefan was horrified when he saw the sight of him. "Thinking about Rose, again I can see." Stefan said walking into the room. "I'm not thinking about her, she's not important." Damon said with regretful thoughts. "We all knew that you cared about her, it's kind of a hard thing to hide." Stefan said. "You know what Stefan, let me get ready for this ball, okay." Damon said wishing he had cussed Stefan out when he could. Stefan looked at Damon, and was looking at what he was wearing. "You can't wear that to the ball." Stefan said without thinking. "This is what I always wear, BLACK." Damon replied. Stefan walked to Damon's closet. He was going through his clothes and then found Damon's more "colored" clothes in the back. "Why do you have these clothes in the back?" Stefan asked while he was holding a pile of clothes. "I like dark colors, what's wrong with that?" Damon asked. "There is nothing wrong with that, but wear this shirt.' Stefan said with a slight demanding tone. "Fine, I'll wear it if you would get out of my room." Damon said. "Okay, meet you down stairs." Stefan said.

Evelyn was walking toward her hotel which was right by the city hall. On the wall at the entrance to the hotel, she saw a poster for the Founder's Day ball, it read: _Founder's Day ball this Saturday 3:00 PM at the Lockwood House, everyone is welcome. Come and celebrate our founding father's with us._ Evelyn remembered it was Saturday and she decided she should go to the ball. She was curious what might happen. Evelyn ran into the hotel and into her room, she looked through her stuff and found a beautiful black, mini, cocktail dress. She put it on and she also put some makeup on. In about an hour, she was out the door.

Stefan and Damon met Elena, Bonnie, and Jeremy at the Lockwood house. Damon was in a bad mood. His brother forced him to wear a bright colored shirt and he was still thinking about Rose. He thought it was his fault that she was bitten by a werewolf and then he had to end her life so she wouldn't have to suffer the pain. That kind of emotional suffering doesn't leave one's mind very quickly and with Damon starting to feel guilty, he won't be able to forget about it. Damon decided to go get a drink. "I'm going to go get a drink." Damon said. "Okay Damon, we'll find you when we need you." Elena said. Damon walked away towards the bar and when he got there he ordered a scotch to drink from the bartender. When Damon got his drink, he took a sip and then reverted his attention to the others. They appeared to be talking about him. _Oh brother, I know there is going to be some trouble stirring up soon._ Damon thought. Damon brought his attention back to his drink. That's the least of my problems right now. He thought again. After a few seconds, Damon was finished with his drink, so he put the cup down and left the bar. Elena and Stefan joined Damon again as Damon was walking towards the entrance. "We think you need someone else in your life besides us." Elena said. "What do you mean by that?" Damon asked confused. "I mean that you should go find someone who could share that same feeling you had with Rose." Elena said. "And why would I do that?" Damon asked. "Because-" Elena said being cut off by Stefan. "Because you're miserable." Stefan said. "I can understand that because you hang around people who have others in there lives." "You should find someone here at the party." Elena said. "I will see about that." Damon said as he walked away. "Don't forget to be polite." Elena shouted from a far.

Evelyn walked through the front entrance to the Lockwood house. She immediately ran into people who were also there for the party. She didn't know her way around yet so she decided to look around the Lockwood house, maybe talk to people at the party. She walked through a group of people and then she ran into someone and she didn't catch a glimpse of who it was. Once she lifted her head, she saw a hand in her view. She decided to grab it to get herself off the floor. "Sorry about that." Damon said. "That's okay." Evelyn responded. Evelyn reverted her attention to the guy's face. What immediately came to her attention were his eyes. _Wow, this guys has extremely beautiful blue eyes._ She thought. There was a brief silence between the two. "I'm Evelyn." Evelyn said introducing herself. "Damon Salvatore." Damon said. "So, are you from here or are you just visiting." Evelyn asked. Damon didn't actually listen to her question. He was thinking whether he should eat her and stir up trouble or get to know her. Damon chose to get to know her, who knows maybe it will lead to another relationship. "Hello?" Evelyn asked noticing that Damon wasn't listening. "Thinking about something?" Evelyn asked. "Yeah, I have a lot on my mind right now." Damon said. "Don't we all." Evelyn responded. After 30 minutes of speaking with Evelyn, Damon already thought Evelyn was quite interesting, he wanted to know more. "You seem like you aren't from here." Damon said without thinking. "Well, I'm not actually." Evelyn answered. "I'm from Los Angeles, but I'm here looking at colleges in Virginia." Damon was confused. _Why did she come to Mystic Falls?_ He thought. "Why are you here in Mystic Falls, then?" Damon asked. "Well, I decided to take a mini vacation and I started driving, not knowing where I would end up." Evelyn said. "So you ended up here in Mystic Falls." Damon asked trying to wrap his mind around what he was being told. "Basically, yes." Evelyn responded. Damon had an idea, maybe he could take Evelyn for a walk or somewhere that isn't noisy. "Do you want to go for a walk, I could show you around." Damon said. There was another brief silence while Evelyn was contemplating whether to go with him or not, she only knew Damon for about an hour. "I guess, so." Evelyn finally answered. The two of them headed out of the building.

In the woods, Damon and Evelyn were still talking, getting to know each other. Evelyn was starting to like Damon, a lot. He sounded pretty cool to her. The only thing she didn't know about him still was that he was a vampire and his brother was a vampire. What Evelyn didn't know was that she was in for a wild adventure. Evelyn finally spaced out for the millionth time, thinking about what to say to Damon, thinking about him in general. _He has the most beautiful eyes!_ She emphasized in thought. Damon was still debating whether to eat her blood or let her live. He was growing to like Evelyn a lot, and deep down inside him he was happy that both Elena and Stefan made him ask out the first girl he bumped into. _"Wow, this girl is cool, sometimes annoying in some cases, but cool."_ Damon thought. The two of them then stopped next to a tree. Damon had been itching to ask this question for a while, since he started talking to Evelyn. All of a sudden he said: "Would you like to come back to my house and just hangout?" Damon could not believe what he had just asked. He didn't even think it through in his mind. Evelyn, on the other hand, was asking herself Should I go with him, I only know him for about 3 hours. However, Evelyn's mind was saying _I'd thought you'd never ask_. Evelyn finally answered "Yes" to Damon's question. "Great." Damon responded. Damon was pretty happy.

Damon and Evelyn arrived at the Salvatore house. They walked inside and Damon said: "Make yourself at home." Evelyn gladly made herself comfortable on the couch and then watched Damon sit down right next to her. The two started talking again. Damon and Evelyn got more in depth about there personnel lives, which both of them don't normally do and they were having fun doing it. The first thought that came to Damon's mind at the moment was When am I going to make the first move? Damon was falling in love with Evelyn which is pretty fast for Damon Salvatore. Evelyn was wondering what would happen tonight. She knew something memorable was going to happen tonight, she could feel it in her limbs. As the night progressed, the two were getting really comfortable around each other. I mean really comfortable. Evelyn started leaning closer to Damon and putting her head on his shoulder. Damon, on the other hand, didn't mind at all. He was so consumed in her that if he didn't have self-control, he would jump her right now. "What is your deepest darkest secret?" Evelyn asked. Damon was taken a back by the question. _Does she know what I really am?_ He thought. Damon really didn't want to tell Evelyn that he was a vampire, he didn't know what her reaction would be. He, however, told her anyway. "I'm a vampire." Damon said not knowing why he could trust her with everything. Damon didn't even bother asking her secret because the only thing he was thinking about was when to make his first move. "Cool." Evelyn finally said. Damon became even more shocked, he couldn't believe she didn't run away screaming because she wasn't compelled and could do anything she wanted.

Evelyn didn't know what to say. She liked reading about vampires, but she didn't think they were real. "Show me proof." she said. Damon didn't want to show his vampire teeth, he was afraid it will make him want to bite her more. "No." Damon answered. Evelyn looked into Damon's ocean blue eyes and stared right into them. She saw that there was a major reason that he didn't want to express, so she just left the topic alone. The two were looking into each other eyes for about 30 seconds, then Damon leaned in for a kissed on the lips. The two kept kissing for a while, leaning into each other in the process. Before Evelyn could break away, she was already lying on the couch with Damon on top of her. She couldn't believe what she was doing, she felt like she wasn't in control of herself anymore. As the kissing pressed on, Damon unzipped the side of Evelyn mini black dress, but then thought about going to his bedroom because it's more private up there. He pulled Evelyn up and guided her up stairs. Evelyn was still flustered by the emotions running through her body, so the only thing she did was follow him. In Damon's room, Evelyn and Damon were on the bed making out with each other, when Damon (again) made the first move. He took off her mini black dress. Evelyn didn't say or do anything, but let him do more. Evelyn unbuttoned the black shirt Damon was wearing and threw it on the ground. Evelyn was so flustered and in the moment, she new this was a horrible idea, but she could not get herself to part away from him.

After doing it in Damon's room, both Evelyn and Damon parted from each other and laid back on the bed. They were both trying to catch their breaths after a having so much fun. Evelyn knew she would regret this. She knew something in the future was coming to haunt her, she didn't want to have sex before marriage. Damon was finally in love again, in his head, he knew it was really fast, but his heart could not help it. Evelyn could not make out her own emotions, part of her wanted to be with Damon, and the other part of her wanted to get her clothes on and run out the door. They both were brought back to attention after they heard Damon's door open. "Hey Dam-on." Stefan said walking into the room not knowing what they were doing. Evelyn tried to cover herself. "Ah, I guess I'm making dinner for two." Stefan responded after an awkward encounter. "I don't know if I should stay." Evelyn finally said. Damon didn't want her to leave, he at least wanted her to stay for dinner. "You should stay." Damon said without thinking. "I don't know, it's just..." Evelyn could not finish her sentence because she gave up. She then changed her mind. "Sure." she said. "Okay, then." Stefan said. "You two should get dressed, dinner is almost ready." Evelyn grabbed Damon's shirt from the floor and put it on. Damon went to his closet and grabbed another shirt and put it on and the two of them were on their way downstairs.

Damon was the first down the stairs and both Stefan and Elena were staring at them. "What?" Damon asked crept out. "Nothing." Stefan said. "He's still shocked from what he saw coming into your room." Elena said. "No, I'm not, it just felt awkward." Stefan said. "I've never barged into a room like that, not after you've finished having sex with a girl." "Well, then wait for me to come downstairs, then." Damon said. "I thought you were in your room reading or something, maybe even sulking." Stefan replied. "I don't sulk, I just think." Damon said trying to redeem himself in front of Evelyn. Elena then interrupted the boys argument to introduce herself to Evelyn, she thought that would be polite. "Hi, I'm Elena." Elena said introducing herself. "Evelyn." Evelyn replied. "So, you met Damon at the party?" Elena asked trying to get a conversation going. It occurred to her that the two Salvatore brothers were still fighting, about God knows what. "Yeah, I actually ran into him, being the blind fish that I am." Evelyn said. "Why don't we go to another room until Stefan calls for dinner, we could let these two fight more." Elena said guiding Evelyn to another room which happened to be the dinning room. Elena seemed cool to Evelyn, she had friends in Los Angeles, but it wouldn't hurt to make some here. "So, what drew you to Damon in the first place?" Elena asked. "Nothing really, he seemed nice and his eyes are to die for." Evelyn said. "Did Damon tell you about his issue?" Elena asked. Elena was really curious on why an visiter would be interested in Damon even if they knew that he was a vampire. "Do you mean about him being a vampire?" Evelyn asked. "Yes." Elena responded. "Well, yeah I do know about his vampire 'problem' and I think it's pretty cool, it isn't a turn off at all." Evelyn answered. "So, your cool with it because some girls think they are going to get eaten if they sleep with him and knowing Damon, he who can't control himself sometimes, may go too far." Elena said. "Yeah, I'm cool with it." Evelyn said not knowing what to say. Elena seemed really nice to Evelyn, however she didn't understand why Elena was telling her this and curious of her personal life. "I was just curious because Damon is my friend and I don't want him to get hurt, besides he's really sweet." Elena said. "I know he is." Evelyn said. Stefan then came out of the kitchen with food to put on the table. "Elena, can you help me with some of this stuff?" Stefan asked calling out to her. "Sure." Elena said as she was getting up. Evelyn was then left alone at the dining table when Elena walked into the kitchen. Evelyn heard footsteps walking into the dining room behind her. Damon walked in and sat next to her. Damon hadn't felt the way he felt since Rose died. He was in love and he could not do anything to stop his heart. "So, how was that talk with Elena?" Damon asked curiously. He was especially curious of what they talked about. He knew they were talking about him amongst their "girl talk." "It was good, I guess." Evelyn answered. "She just asked if I was really in love with you." "And what did you say?" Damon asked. "I said yes." Evelyn said looking at Damon's face as if she was going to say something else, but Evelyn let that go. "I was just curious about what we're going to do about this relationship after my departure from Mystic Falls?" Evelyn asked knowing she would have to go back to Los Angeles in ten days. "I don't know." Damon said not knowing what to say. Damon really didn't want Evelyn to leave, he wanted her to stay with him. She's the one thing that makes him happy right now.

Evelyn had an idea. "Why don't you turn me into a vampire?" Evelyn suggested. This idea did go through Damon's mind once or twice. He knew however, that that wasn't a good solution. "I can't do that, that's practically committing suicide and I don't want you to live a life of a vampire." Damon said. "Would you do it if I were dying?" Evelyn asked. "Yeah, but are you planning on killing yourself or something?" Damon answered. "No, of course not, I was just wondering." Evelyn said. "I know you were." Damon said. Stefan and Elena then came out with the last of the food. It looks like Stefan made a feast or something. There was all kinds of food on the table.

The next morning, Evelyn woke up to what seemed to be Damon's room. It seemed that she stayed the night after dinner and it seemed that she fell asleep after making out with Damon. She looked to her left and Damon was still sleeping next to her. She'd never seen Damon asleep before and she thought it was kind of cute how he slept. She didn't know what was making her think this way her heart or her mind, but the feeling it gave her felt good to her. Evelyn didn't want to leave Mystic Falls and leave Damon, but she knew she had to go back to Los Angeles where her friends and family were. For a few minutes, she laid there thinking, then she heard Damon waking up. Damon sat up and looked to his right seeing that Evelyn was already awake. Damon leaned forward and kissed Evelyn on the lips, then his phone rang. Damon looked at the caller ID and saw that it was John Gilbert calling. Damon was ready to kill Elijah and to do that he needed to find a way to catch him off guard. Damon was talking to John Gilbert. "Why don't you come over here and we can talk about this with Stefan." Damon said talking on his phone. "Okay, I'll be waiting here." Damon answered again. After Damon had said that, Damon put his phone by his bedside and he kissed Evelyn again. He wanted to go farther, but he knew he had to get ready for the day and to meet John Gilbert, so he had to break the embrace with Evelyn. "Do you want me to leave or something, so you could have your meeting?" Evelyn asked not sure what to do. "No, of course not, I actually wanted to take you out after I meet with Alaric and John Gilbert." Damon responded. "Okay, that cool." Evelyn said.

A few hours later, Alaric and John arrived at the Salvatore house. The four men walked into the study to talk about their situation with Elijah. "Damon, you should be the one to drive the dagger into Elijah's body." John said. John didn't like Damon all the much, he wanted to see him suffer because Damon was a giant dick head at times. "Wow, you really want to get rid of me." Damon said get a drink. "Yeah, but that's not why, you have the most anger towards him than all of us." John said. "Elena doesn't seem to be bothered about it either, even why she has to take her own life." Alaric said. "So it's settled then, Damon will kill Elijah." Stefan said. Then the four men walked out of the study only to be face to face with Elijah. Elijah walked towards Damon and grabbed his shirt. Elijah then pressed Damon on the nearest wall and started threatening him. 'You know Damon, that's a very unwise thing to do." Elijah said trying to threaten Damon. All Damon could do was chuckle. "I suggest you don't do anything drastic because I am keeping my end of our agreement." Elijah said. Elijah then let go of his grasp on Damon and Elijah was out the door in a flash. Damon then walked into the living room and saw Evelyn ,who was fully clothed this time, sitting on the couch. "Do you want to go now?" Damon asked her. "Sure." Evelyn said not knowing what to say.

Damon and Evelyn were sitting at a table at Mystic Grill. Evelyn still wanted to talk about the relationship she was having with Damon. "Damon, what are we going to do about our relationship after I'm gone?" Evelyn asked trying to get the conversation going. "I was thinking maybe we could have a long distance relationship and you could come here occasionally and visit." Damon said. "That's a good idea, but the problem is that airplane tickets aren't cheap." Evelyn said. "I know that." Damon said. Evelyn really wanted get changed into a vampire like Damon. "Why can't you turn me into a vampire?" Evelyn asked. "Evelyn, being a vampire means your dead and you get to live forever." Damon said. "So." Evelyn responded. "I don't want you to live a life like me." Damon said. Evelyn didn't know what to say. "Evelyn, the thought of turning you did cross my mind, but I just don't want you to live one like me." Damon said. "Well, don't you love me?" Evelyn asked. "Yes, I do, but I don't want you to live a life miserably." Damon said. "Okay, I understand." Evelyn said kind of understanding and noticing that some of those lines came from one of her favorite movies, Twilight.

Later, there was a mini concert at Mystic Grill. The whole entire gang was there including Jeremy and Bonnie. A few days prior, Damon and Stefan did a horrible thing to Luca, a fellow witch to Bonnie whose father was working with Elijah. Since Damon wanted to kill Elijah, he had to kill his connections first so he started with Luca. Damon had fun with that, he sometimes had to admit to himself. He got to use a flame thrower, who sees that everyday. Damon burned Luca with the flame thrower and now his father is looking for revenge. Damon and Evelyn were sitting with Stefan and Elena. Elena was speaking to Caroline, who was standing and looking at Matt constantly. Caroline had recently lied to Matt, so Matt wouldn't speak to her. Caroline went on stage and started singing a song, to Matt. Damon was thinking about what he would do for Evelyn. He really wanted to turn her into a vampire, and every time he looked at her, he was tempted. Damon adored Evelyn to the point where he would do anything for her, except kill himself, he never wanted his relationships to seem Shakespearian. Damon took Evelyn's hand and pulled her to the dance floor. They started dancing.

A few moments later, Stefan approached Damon. "Damon, you need to watch your back, Martin is here and he's looking for Elena." Stefan said. Evelyn was confused. "Who is Martin?" Evelyn asked. "A crazy warlock who is looking for revenge over his dead son." Damon said. Evelyn knew there was more to that comment, but she had a feeling it was something really bad and she didn't want any bad news to ruin the night and the moment. But good nights and moment always have to come to an end and it did just that. Martin attacked Elena with some spell he had done. Stefan attack him, but instead Martin pushed him away and Martin came running at Evelyn with a knife. We all know what crazy warlocks do with a knife, they stab people with it for self defense. Martin stabbed Evelyn two times and Damon watched the whole entire thing. Immediately, the conversation he had with her was playing back in his mind, he came to the part where she asked him if he would turn her into a vampire if she was dying and he said yes. So Damon ran up to her, took a bite out of his own wrist and gave it to Evelyn to drink. Evelyn drank the blood from his wrist and this turned her into a vampire. Damon picked her up and started walking out of Mystic Grill. "Stefan, I'm going home and putting her to bed." Damon informed Stefan. Stefan just nodded then said: "I'll meet you there."

At the Salvatore house, Evelyn woke up to what she saw was Damon's bedroom. She had a throbbing headache and she had a sudden craving for blood. Evelyn didn't know what happened to her the night before, but she knew she could get something out of Damon.

Damon walked into his bedroom and found Evelyn awake. "What happened to me?" Evelyn asked. Damon didn't know what to say. He didn't want to tell her that she was stabbed, but he couldn't lie to her, so Damon told her the truth. "You were stabbed by Martin the warlock." Damon said. Evelyn was shocked. The stabbing was a blur to her and almost erased from her memory. She couldn't remember it. "I was stabbed?" she asked trying to clarify. "Yeah, I turned you into a vampire as you requested." Damon said. Evelyn now knew why she was craving blood. She was a vampire. She thought some how she would feel different as a vampire, but she felt the same … except for the blood cravings. "I have this craving for blood now." Evelyn said. "Oh, you have to drink human blood to have that go away." Damon said. "Really?" Evelyn asked with a half questioning tone in her voice. "Yeah, really." Damon said. "You are going to have to learn to drink animal blood after that, like Stefan so you don't have to kill anymore people." Evelyn couldn't believe what she was hearing. _I have to drink animal blood, My God!_ Evelyn thought. "It's not so bad when you get used to it, we have whole stash in the basement." Damon revealed. Evelyn couldn't help but think about what she was going to say to her family and friends back in Los Angeles. She couldn't tell them straight that she was a vampire, her parents might not even believe her or they were going to be crept out about it. Evelyn then felt her head throbbing again and it was getting worse. "Do you have an Advil or something to help with this headache?" Evelyn asked Damon. Damon had no idea if he had painkillers in the house or not, if he did, then they were Elena's. Damon had no need for painkillers. "I don't know, you should ask Stefan." Damon said. "You know what, it's okay, never mind about it." Evelyn said giving up. Evelyn knew not having painkillers were the least of her problems.

Damon was thinking about what he would do with Evelyn now that she's a vampire. He thought maybe he could take her hunting with him. Often when he was upset or angry about something, he would go and hunt humans and eat the first one he gets. However, he didn't want to be responsible for her memory of a murder that he helped her commit because of hunger. So, Damon thought of an alternative, he thought of getting pouches of animal blood or something. He also thought that Evelyn could just raid the stash that he and his brother had. Damon thought it over again and then he came to a conclusion, let Evelyn raid the secret stash.

Evelyn sat up right with her feet touching the floor and then she stretched a little. She looked at Damon who was changing his shirt and who was now shirtless. Damon got a glimpse of her staring at him. "You know, we have a freezer full of human blood down in the basement, I could show where it is." Damon said. "Will that help my headache?" Evelyn asked. "Of course it will, vampire's are blood suckers, that's what they do." Damon said. Damon put on a shirt after that and then left the room, Evelyn followed. "What am I supposed tell my family when I get home, I can't just tell them straight that I am a vampire." Evelyn asked. "Evelyn, you asked for this, I didn't have to turn you into a vampire." Damon said. "Now that I am, my family should be informed." Evelyn said. "Stefan and I never told our father that we were vampires until he started an investigation and Katherine betrayed us, that's how he found out." Damon said. "I don't want to lie to my parents about this." Evelyn said. "Then just tell them." Damon said. Evelyn knew she had to tell her parents and then she thought of how and when she was going to do it. "Do you want to take a walk with me?" Damon asked. Damon was under a lot of stress partly because of Elijah and the deal Elena made with him. Damon definitely didn't need saving and it wasn't Elena's job to save him. "Sure." Evelyn said. Evelyn thought that would be a perfect opportunity to talk about the whole vampire thing.

In the park, Evelyn was thinking about what to say to start off the conversation. She desperately wanted to talk about the situation because she leaves Virginia in two days. Damon didn't know what he was going to after Evelyn was gone. He loved her so much and he was getting used to her being around. Every time she was with him, helped him take his mind off Elena and his love her. (Yes, Damon way deep inside of him still loved Elena.) Evelyn and Damon were walking alongside each other glancing at there surroundings. "So, we have to talk about this sooner or later, I leave on Friday." Evelyn started. Damon really tried his hardest to avoid the subject; however, he knew he couldn't avoid it for long. "Yeah, and what are we going to do about the situation?" Damon asked with a slight anger in his voice. Damon knew he had a slight anger in his voice, for the first time in a long time he was actually feeling broken up about this; Damon even started tearing a little bit. "I don't know, maybe we have a long distance relationship until I finish high school." Evelyn suggested. Damon hated long distance relationship's, but considering that they were both vampires, why not. "Do you have to leave?" Damon asked. "Yes, Damon I do and you won't see me for a long time." Evelyn said. Damon had to face the facts, she was going to leave him behind in Mystic Falls and the only communication they would have is through the internet and phone. "Fine, I'll try the long distance relationship thing out." Damon said giving in. He didn't want to lose another person he loved completely, not being by his side didn't mean that they were gone forever. "Okay," Evelyn began with a relieving tone in her voice. "Do you use Facebook or anything?" "No, I don't, but I do have phone that love texting with." Damon said. "I like to go old school." Evelyn noticed that she had a little grin on her face. For the passed week, she has been in constant drama and for the first time she heard Damon use sarcasm to be funny. Evelyn took out a piece of paper out of a mini notebook she had in her purse and it tore into two pieces. She gave one half to Damon and she started writing her number on it. Damon did the same and they exchanged papers. "That was easy enough, I guess." Damon said. "Yeah, and you will hear from me often, I don't guarantee every day." Evelyn said as fell into Damon's embrace as they started walking. "I know." Damon concluded.

Two days later, Damon and Evelyn were in bed together when Evelyn was awakened by the alarm on her phone that she set to wake her up so she wouldn't be late for her flight. Damon too was awakened by the alarm on her phone and Damon realized it was 7:00 in the morning. "Is your flight this early?" Damon asked still half asleep. "Yeah, my plane boards in an hour and I still have to pack some of my stuff that I left in my hotel room." Evelyn said as she was getting dressed. Damon wanted to be with her at the terminal, at least watch her enter the terminal. Evelyn looked at Damon and she could see he was thinking about something. "Do you want to come with me to the airport?" Evelyn asked with a reassuring tone in her voice. 'I would love to." Damon said. "I will be downstairs waiting while you get dressed then." Evelyn said walking out of the bedroom. "Okay." Damon concluded.

Downstairs, Stefan and Elena were waiting in the living room as Evelyn walked down. "Leaving already?" Stefan asked. "Yeah, I have to get back to my family, get back to my regular life in LA." Evelyn responded. "We will miss you." Elena uttered. "Damon especially will miss you." Stefan said. Damon then walked down the stairs. "What about me?" he asked. "I said you are going to miss her a lot." Stefan said. "Oh, yeah, I am." Damon said facing me with a smile. It was odd to Evelyn that Damon actually smiled at her when she was leaving him in Virginia. Damon walked up to his brother and asked him something and then he walked back towards Evelyn and they both entered Evelyn's mini cooper and drove away. Elena and Stefan were waving back at them.

At the airport, Evelyn had to give the mini cooper back to the place where she rented it from, she didn't actually own the car. Damon was helping Evelyn with her luggage and they were both standing in line to check in. "You've been on an airplane before, right?" Evelyn asked Damon curiously. "Yeah, of course, it just been a very long time since I've been on one." Damon answered. "How long ago was that?" Evelyn asked. "1986, I was living in Spain in the 90's." Damon said. Evelyn liked Spain, she wished she could go there on day. I was Evelyn's turn to check in and Damon helped her put her luggage on the carousel. The flight attendant scanned her ticket and Evelyn and Damon were off to her terminal. Damon couldn't believe this was it, the moment he'd been dreading since the moment he'd met her. The love of his life was going to get on a plane back to Los Angeles and he won't see her again for a long time. As they approached the terminal where Evelyn's flight was boarding, they both stopped and face each other. Evelyn looked at a clock that was on one of the wall's and she noticed it was almost time for her flight to leave. "It's almost 8 o' clo -" Evelyn was interrupted because Damon leaned in and started kissing her mid sentence. Damon put his hand in his pocket while he was kissing her and took out a ring that he had which to him looked her style. He put in her hand while they were still in an embrace. When they broke apart, Damon was still holding Evelyn's hand. When Damon let go, Evelyn opened her hand and was shocked. "That's to keep you safe in L.A., it's full of vervain which keeps us from not getting burned from the sun." Damon said. Evelyn put it on. The ring was gold with a small ruby stone in the middle. "Thank you." Evelyn said. " **You have to keep it on at all times, especially in the sunlight**." Damon demanded. "Yeah, I will; I'm going to be late now." Evelyn said. "Okay." Damon said. Evelyn started running toward her terminal. As she was running, Damon was watching her, he couldn't believe this blonde girl that he'd met only two weeks ago was leaving him. He also couldn't believe that he fell in love with a girl that fast. However, that week felt longer than it really was, since he was a vampire, what could he do, he could live forever.

As Damon was walking out of the terminal, he could see planes take off. So Damon sat by the entrance to the terminal and waited until it was 8 a.m. and he watched as his girlfriend's plane take off from the airport. As the plane ascended into the air, Damon heard a honk of a horn that sounded like Stefan's car horn. He looked towards the street and he saw his brother's car waiting for him. Damon entered the car and once he did so, he just sat there. "Did you say goodbye to her?" Stefan asked. "Yeah, and I miss her already." Damon said in conclusion.

Two years later, Evelyn had finished her senior year of high school, which means that she's now 18 years old and not considered a minor anymore. This means she free to do what she wants without parental supervision. Evelyn will be attending Emerson College in the fall, but she still had the summer to waste. Damon and Evelyn had kept contact with each other since she left him at the airport terminal two years earlier. Evelyn had her graduation taped by her parents and she also had one of her friends stream live her graduation with a webcam, so Damon could also watch. Damon had missed Evelyn a lot, but a lot of things have happened since she left. For one, Elijah is on his side now because he also wants to kill Klaus. Second, it's getting closer and closer to that time where Elena gets sacrificed in a plan to break the moonstone curse. Everyone is trying to do everything in their power to stop it and save their friend. Lastly, Klaus had arrived to Mystic Falls and he has begun stirring up trouble.

Evelyn was driving in a similar car that she was driving two years earlier on her way to Mystic Falls. She was on her way to meet the friends she had made there, on her way to see Damon. What she didn't know was that a lot had changed since she left. Evelyn began to see some buildings on the side of the road and she knew she was almost to the center of Mystic Falls. Evelyn drove a for another 3 - 5 minutes to the Salvatore house and when she was there, she got out of the car and she went to the door and rang to door bell.

Damon, Stefan and Elena were at the Salvatore house thinking of ways to save Elena from her problem. Elena had basically given herself to Klaus in an agreement to keep her friends safe. None of her friends like that idea in the least, but what's done is done. In the beginning, Damon wanted to kill Elijah thinking Elijah was trying to kill him and he was behind that sacrifice, but Elijah had his own agenda to kill his "brother", Klaus also, so they teamed up with him. Elijah was also in the house. They were in mid conversation when they heard the door bell rang. Damon went to the door and opened it.

Damon opened the door to find that Evelyn was on the other side. "Evelyn, wow this a surprise." Damon said with a shocking tone. Evelyn, not surprised by the shock in his voice couldn't resist hugging him, so she did. Damon caught Evelyn's embrace as she hugged him. Damon didn't want to part away from her, but he was in the middle of coming up with a plan to foil Klaus' plan. Then Elijah began to speak. "Damon, why don't you let your friend in and introduce us." Elijah said. Damon knew he could semi-trust Elijah because they were on the same side now. "Can I come in?" Evelyn asked. Evelyn noticed that Damon was different, different than he was two years ago. Evelyn knew people could change, but could they change that fast? "Hey, Evelyn." Elena said. Elena knew Evelyn was on her way to Mystic Falls. Evelyn also kept contact with Elena when she was in LA and then one day, Evelyn ran into Elena in New York. "Hey Elena." Evelyn responded back. "What are you doing here, I didn't expect you back?" Damon said. "I was already in New York and decided I would surprise you by coming here." Evelyn answered. Damon still loved Evelyn, but with the circumstances that had risen since she'd left, he thought she wasn't safe in Mystic Falls. Then Elijah walked up to Evelyn. "Hello, I'm Elijah, nice to actually be meeting the girl Damon was always talking about." Elijah said introducing himself. "Evelyn." Evelyn responded. "Nice to meet you too." Evelyn didn't understand why Damon was acting so weird. _It seemed that he didn't want her to be there, but Why?_ She thought. "Shall we get back to the plan." Alarick said. Everybody crowded around the dining table, except Damon who was looking at Evelyn. Damon was looking at Evelyn, he noticed she was wearing the classic black rimmed glasses and her hair was longer. Damon walked up to her. "I know I acted weird towards you when I answered the door." Damon began. "But, when you weren't here, I knew were safe." Evelyn was confused on what Damon was saying. _What I am being protected from?_ Evelyn thought. "Safe from what?" Evelyn asked curiously. "Klaus." Damon said. "Who's that?" Evelyn asked. Elijah couldn't help but interrupt. "Klaus is a vicious creature trying to break a curse so werewolves could run free and that curse involves Elena." Elijah began. "Since, were trying to do everything in our power to stop it, people will get hurt and Klaus is not afraid to kill anyone." Evelyn couldn't believe what she was hearing. All that happened in a course of two years? She asked herself. That can't be possible. She thought. "That's why I was kind of weird around you at first, I knew you weren't safe." Damon admitted. "I can take care of myself after all, I am a vampire." Evelyn said. "You were more than a "kind of" weird, just by the way." "Okay." Damon said not knowing what to say after that comment. Stefan then walked up to Damon. "Damon, you can go help your girlfriend with her bags." Stefan said. "I only have a few, but I am staying a little longer than I did before." Evelyn said. "Let's get your stuff then. Damon and Evelyn were on their way to Evelyn's car.

Damon looked at the car, it seemed similar to the one she was driving two years ago. Damon could never forget that day at the airport where he saw Evelyn last. "Did you rent this one too?" Damon asked. Evelyn was already in the trunk of her car getting her things out when she answered: "No, actually I own this one." "So, how has your life been since we last spoke to each other?" Damon asked. "Well, I'm here on the east coast for college now, so you could say I'm near you." Evelyn said. "I have summer vacation, that's pretty much it." Damon didn't say anything, he just took some of her back and began walking back into the house. Evelyn did the same, but she locked her car first. The two of them but the bags down in Damon's room and went back downstairs, then Damon asked: "Do you want to go for a walk?" "Sure." Evelyn said with a smile. The two of them left the house and began walking through the woods. The two were walking together holding hands and basically, everything else that happens after can be left to the imagination. That's what was going on with Damon's heart that whole time and nothing was the same since then.


End file.
